waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Roscoe and DeSoto
Roscoe and DeSoto are two Dobermans belonging to Bill Sykes who appear as the secondary antagonists in the Disney's Oliver & Company. They both speak with a soft Italian accent, in reference to the Italian Mafia. They were voiced by Taurean Blacque and Carl Weintraub. Description Roscoe and DeSoto are two slender Dobermans with black-and-brown fur, pointy ears, black nose, and yellow eyes. Roscoe wears a red collar while DeSoto wears a blue one respectively. They appear to come off as smooth-talking, mobster-like goons who don't mind playing with their victims. However, they are shown to be very violent, vicious, villainous, brutal, ruthless, thuggish, merciless, mean, sadistic, and intelligent; embodying the stereotype of Dobermans being savage, brutal, and used often as attack or guard dogs. In the movie, it is revealed that Roscoe has a crush on Rita as shown when seen flirting with her despite her disgust and true attraction to Dodger: "You know, Rita, I can't figure out why you'd rather hang around a dump like this, when you could be living uptown with a class act like myself." Out of the two, Roscoe appears to be more cool-headed while DeSoto remains more vicious as shown when displaying a desire to eat Oliver, which he failed to accomplish after earning a scratch on his nose by Oliver, while Roscoe thought it would be better to heed their master, Sykes' call. However, at one point, Roscoe can be shown to display a certain temperament whenever someone agitates him as seen when threatening Francis after he mocks him and threatening Einstein after he stands up to him by telling to pick on somebody his own size. Both Dobermans are known to show some loyalty to one another like when Roscoe seeks to attack Oliver after having scratched DeSoto's nose despite heeding their master's call at first and when DeSoto tries to avenge Roscoe's death by trying to kill Dodger after having killed him during the chase in the final scene. Appearances ''Oliver & Company Roscoe and DeSoto's master, Sykes has lent an unknown large amount of money to a petty thief named Fagin for an unknown reason and now wants it back. One night, on the day of the deadline, Sykes arrives in his Cadillac at the City Docks near Fagin's barge home and sends Roscoe and DeSoto to fetch Fagin and meet up with him. Roscoe and DeSoto come in and shoo him out to talk with their master while they taunt his dogs as Oliver hides from them. While Fagin is out talking to Sykes, Roscoe taunts Dodger and the gang while DeSoto sniffs around the place. Roscoe tries hitting on Rita, then threatens Francis after having been insulted by him, mocks Tito, and threatens Einstein after having been told by him. Dodger tries to calm Roscoe down with a question of either having lost his sense of humor or not, to which Roscoe replies with a "no," a kick on the TV, and a sinister chuckle. When their master, Sykes, calls for them with his horn, DeSoto finds Oliver, whose scent he caught earlier, but Roscoe tells him to forget it and to go. Nevertheless, DeSoto tries to eat Oliver, who in return, scratches him on the nose; causing the two dogs to attack Oliver until Dodger intervenes and protects him. Roscoe tells him to get out of his way but Dodger refuses and the rest of the gang come to their aid; making the two evil dogs hesitate when they realize they are outnumbered. As they leave when their master calls for them again, Roscoe swears retaliation on Dodger and the gang and tells them they are going to pay for what they have done; starting with Oliver. Two days later, when Fagin (who was given a three days chance to pay back Sykes) goes to Sykes' warehouse talk to Sykes about getting his money from Oliver's owner awkwardly, Roscoe and DeSoto attack Fagin when an impatient Sykes snaps his fingers to give them the order, but Dodger leaps forward and fights the dogs. When Fagin informs Sykes about Oliver's owner being rich, shows him Oliver as proof, and that they're coming tonight with the money he owes him to get the cat back properly and loudly this time, Sykes, convinced, has his dogs pull back from Dodger with another snap of the fingers and tells Fagin he has 12 hours to pay him his money back as his "last chance" when feeding dog biscuits to his dogs while Fagin and Oliver come to Dodger's aid after Dodger lays injured and unconscious with severe (but invisible) injuries from the Dobermans' attack. On the same night, when Oliver's owner, Jenny Foxworth comes to get Oliver, she shows Fagin that all she has brought with her is her piggy bank as payment, with Sykes and his dogs unknowingly watching from a distance in his car. When Sykes sees Fagin giving up the ransom by freely returning Oliver to Jenny without asking for ransom money, he seizes his chance. Sykes drives up, grabs Jenny by the arm, and takes her in his car to his warehouse after throwing Oliver out the window. Ignoring Fagin's pleas about not doing this, Sykes tells him to keep his mouth shut and consider their account closed. Then, he drives off back to his warehouse; not knowing that Oliver and the gang are in pursuit. Later, at his warehouse, Sykes ties a frightened and crying Jenny to a chair in his office while taunting her about his dogs, cruelly joking that his dogs will eat only when he tells them to. After Sykes hears a noise in his warehouse (Oliver breaking in through a window), he sends Roscoe and DeSoto to investigate it while he calls Jenny's family's butler, Winston and tells him to call Jenny's father about a ransom while watching her. When Dodger and the gang sneak into the warehouse, one of the dogs, Georgette, foolishly screams because of a broken nail; alerting Roscoe and DeSoto. Later, DeSoto is the first to catch their scent and informs Roscoe. Roscoe and DeSoto run into Francis, Tito, and Einstein, who were distracting and luring Sykes away by posing as a Pizza delivery guy while the rest of the gang help Jenny, but just as they're about to attack, Georgette pulls a tarpaulin down on the two evil dogs, which traps them momentarily. Then, Sykes arrives and frees Roscoe and DeSoto as he scolds at them for their incompetence. When he and his dogs return and find the door locked, he thinks it was Jenny's doing and warns her to open it. With the help of Tito's electric specialties and a crane, Oliver and the gang manage to escape before Sykes and his dogs break down the locked door in pieces since Rita's attempt to chew the ropes off Jenny failed. Things go well until Sykes destroys the crane controls with a fire ax; causing everyone to fall and land on a long slide. They slide until they reach the end where, unfortunately, Sykes and his dogs have them cornered. When all seems lost and before Sykes can snap his fingers to order his dogs to attack, they hear a honking noise, and breaking in through the window, it turns out to be Fagin with his scooter. Everyone jumps in and drive away as fast as they can. Roscoe and DeSoto chase Fagin and the gang on the street but luckily, they are able to outrun them until Sykes and his dogs give chase in his Cadillac. Having no other alternative, Fagin drives his friends into a subway station but Sykes, driving like a madman, is able to drive in as well. Fagin then drives them through a tunnel with Sykes still in pursuit; pulling on the gearshift so hard that it breaks off, pressing hard on the gas, and then, going at full speed, which causes his car's tires to wear away and run on the tracks, as the dogs begin barking and growling at their enemies. When Sykes' car collides with Fagin's scooter, Jenny falls and ends up on Sykes' hood. When Sykes tries to grab her after breaking his hand out through the window, Oliver jumps to his car and bites his hand to save Jenny but, still biting his hand, Sykes throws Oliver in the backseat where Roscoe and DeSoto are. Then, Dodger comes to Oliver's rescue, fighting off Roscoe by pushing him out, while breaking through the back window, and letting him slip, while holding on to Dodger's scarf for a few moments, fall on the electric railway caused by the friction between Sykes' ruined car tires and the railway, and die in the process. Just as DeSoto is about to kill Dodger for revenge, Oliver jumps on DeSoto and scratches him again on the nose, causing DeSoto to yelp in pain, jump, and fall to his death as well. When DeSoto jumped before dying, Oliver almost falls to the same fate, not before Dodger saves him again. Sykes does not notice this and continues chasing the gang on the Brooklyn Bridge; implying he shows no mercy to his dogs, until his car runs into a train, killing him in the end. Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers DeSoto (or a possible lookalike) appears in the episode, "To the Rescue" as a guard dog at the pound and as a dog named Killer in "A Lean on the Property". Goof Troop Roscoe (or a possible lookalike) appears in the episode, "All the Goof That's Fit to Print" as a pet dog who first gets hit on the head by a tossed newspaper and then proceeds to angrily chase Goofy through neighborhood yards as the latter gathers up all of the papers in each yard. House of Mouse In the episode, "Pluto Saves the Day", DeSoto appears with the Pet Shop Dogs band singing, "Everybody Wants to Be a Woof": composed of Jock, Napoleon, Lafayette, Tito, Francis, and some Dalmatian puppies with Dodger as their leader. While singing in the choir with Tito growling at him, DeSoto replies with a growl in return, thus scaring Tito off, which contradicts their encounter in the film. Later, he and the band fight off Pete (who's disguised as Snow White) and then chase him out along with Pluto. Gallery ''For more images, click here. Trivia *Roscoe has a similarity to Shenzi from The Lion King: both of them say "Like you?" when the protagonists asks them to pick on their own size (Roscoe: Einstein, Shenzi: Simba). *Roscoe Blvd. and DeSoto Ave. are major streets in the San Fernando Valley, several miles from Walt Disney Studios. *The name of the actor who gave the voice of Francis in Oliver and Company is Roscoe Lee Browne. *Roscoe appears more as Dodger's archenemy while DeSoto appears more as Oliver's archenemy. *Although both Dobermans look identical, it is unknown for a fact if they're actually related. *Along with their master (hit by an incoming train), both Roscoe and DeSoto appear to have one of the most graphic deaths in Disney history (more so with Roscoe than DeSoto since the latter's death was only heard from off-screen). *Roscoe and DeSoto appear as the main antagonists to Oliver and the gang while Sykes is more of the secondary antagonist to them. *Roscoe and DeSoto are the first two Disney villains to be killed via electrocution (due to them being tossed out of Sykes' car and onto the subway's third rail), followed by Ursula and Jafar. *The mark left on DeSoto's nose after Oliver scratches it disappears shortly afterwards when the two Dobermans corner Oliver. The mark then reappears after Dodger gets in their way to protect Oliver. *The characters Cane 1 and Cane 2 (Dog 1 and Dog 2) in the Italian series Slash:// look exactly like Roscoe and DeSoto, even bearing the same colored collars. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Oliver & Company characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Pets Category:Villains